Valsons ensemble
by Allima
Summary: Elle, lui. Une soirée où rien n'est à sa place.Un oneshot adapté au couple que vous aimez...


Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit!

Ceci est un petit one-shot que j'ai retrouvé enfouit sous une pile de papiers au fin fond d'une armoire (eh oui, on en trouve des choses dans ces bêtes-là !). Je l'ai un peu arrangé et je l'ai posté. J'en appelle donc à votre indulgence pour mon tout premier « postage » qui n'est pas une traduction:D

**Note :** Ceci est une sorte de petit défi perso! J'ai essayé d'écrire une histoire que chacun pourrait adapter à son couple préféré ! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle s'adapte également aux Slash, mais là c'était carrément mission impossible, donc je m'excuse platement…--

Donc :

**Couple :** Qui vous voulez ! (ou presque…)

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JK Rowling… (Quoique ici, vu qu'il n'y a personne de cité…)

**Valsons ensemble…**

Il se retourna et la vit. Elle était là, observant tout autour d'elle les couples dansant et les personnes assises, discutant. Elle semblait perdue dans ces festivités où chacun avait trouvé sa place, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Il la regarda et se dit que s'il pouvait ne la serrer qu'une fois dans ses bras, il serait forcément et définitivement heureux. Il observa les mouvements de sa robe qu'elle portait avec une aisance maladroite, tandis qu'elle riait, sans doute d'une plaisanterie du garçon avec qui elle discutait…

La princesse avait commencé à charmer un prince.

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Pourtant, personne ne faisait attention à elle d'habitude, elle passait inaperçue, ne réagissant pas aux moqueries que certains lui lançait. Mais ici tout était différent, beaucoup de regards se posaient sur elle ; certains avec admiration, d'autres avec envie. Mais elle ne se rendait compte de rien, elle avait toujours eu l'esprit ailleurs, la rendant souvent incompréhensible.

Une jeune fille vint le trouver pour lui proposer une danse, invitation qu'il déclina tristement pour la sixième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Après s'être assis à une table vide, il posa sa tête sur sa main gauche et sortit un papier de sa poche pour occuper sa main droite. Après l'avoir froissé plus qu'il ne l'était, il le déplia et observa le dessin qui s'y trouvait. Une étoile. Il ne se rappelait plus de pourquoi il avait dessiné ce motif, mais il se souvenait qu'il était en classe, et de la discussion qu'il avait surprise venant des deux personnes de derrière, discussion le concernant.

_« Mais tu l'aime bien ?_

_-Non ! Enfin…c'est pas que je l'aime pas, je m'en fiche… »_

Il n'oublierait jamais ces mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche à elle. Pourquoi ne se parlaient-ils pas ? Ils avaient dit des choses très blessantes, ils avaient emprunté des chemins différents. Plus rien ne pouvait les rapprocher l'un de l'autre, le mal était passé, et il n'y avait plus rien à guérir. Mais pourtant, oui, pourtant il gardait au fond de lui un léger espoir. Après tout, ce soir, rien n'était à sa place ; elle, si réservée d'ordinaire, parlait et riait avec de nombreuses personnes alors que lui, qui était toujours très entouré, n'avait fait que repousser les gens qui étaient venus le voir.

Tout en réfléchissant à cela il s'était approché d'elle et, sans prêter attention au fait qu'elle était sûrement en pleine discussion, l'avait invité pour une danse, juste une seule, afin de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras. Elle accepta après lui avoir lancé un regard surpris. Il était vrai que cela avait du en étonner plus d'un, et il en réentendrait sûrement parler le lendemain ; car leurs dialogues ne se résumaient plus désormais qu'à des « bonjour ».

Mais peu importe, il était en train de la conduire sur la piste de danse, et plus aucune information ne parvenait jusqu'à son cerveau, excepté le contact de leurs deux mains enlacées. Il posa sa main libre sur sa hanche d'un geste timide, adoptant la position d'une valse. Elle le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension et de joie sur son visage, puis la musique démarra, lente et douce. Et plus ils tournaient, plus elle se rapprochait, jusqu'à ce que sa tête vienne se poser sur son torse. A la fin de la musique il déposa un baiser discret dans ses cheveux, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas. Elle resta là, à attendre que le nouveau morceau commence. Et ils recommencèrent à tourner, ne prêtant plus attention aux murmures, non, ils étaient tous les deux, et seul cela comptait désormais. Il avait eu raison de garder espoir car en effet, en cette soirée rien n'était à sa place, et c'était très bien ainsi…

ox0Y0xo

Et voilà ! 

Donnez-moi votre avis svp! qu'il soit bon ou mauvais!(non, je tape jamais personne moi ;p )

Et merci de m'avoir lu !

Biz !


End file.
